More than friends
by disneyqueen
Summary: A short story. Takes place about six months after the movie. Danny is about to face Max again, but something is wrong. Can his one true friend help or will they both perish in this fight against their greatest emeny?


**Some of thse lines will be taken from the movie,and the movie belongs to Disney. This takes place a few months after the movie.  
**

It had been about a six months since the competition and Danny's powers as well as his feelings for Allyson had grown so much. He had moved back to his parents' house after spending five months in his secret valley, feeling that his powers were strong enough to protect himself. Now it was about time for him to face Max once again. Allyson was trying to find Danny, but he was no where to be found. She was just about to give up when she heard a noise coming from his parents' room. Quietly she entered the room careful no to startle him. He was sitting at a desk flipping though an old book that looked as if it could break in two an second. Quietly she asked, "What are you doing in here?" He didn't look up, but she knew he knew she was there. "Danny, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down in the chair next to him. "Please tell me, max is waiting and you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting," she said rolling her eyes slightly. Danny lied the book back on the table and turned towards her. "It's no use I can't do this." Allyson shook her head saying, "What do you mean?"

"What ever I do I'm going lose," Danny said throwing up his hands in frustration. Allyson stared at him; she hadn't heard him talk like this since he had to go met the skeptics at the magic mansion. "What are talking about, do have any idea how close you're getting to beating him?" Danny looked down and shook his head slightly, but didn't say anything. "Wait you, you don't think there's something wrong with your powers do you?" she asked, now a little scared. Danny sighed and said, "look I really did you to just listen, I need to explain something to you."

Allyson sat down and saying, "you know you can tell me anything Danny, go on." Danny leaned over the table as if unsure of wear to begin. Then deciding he said, "come on you're a smart girl think logically, you know that I'm a wizard, but then if I am how come my doves didn't appear when I popped the balloon, or when I wanted to see you, I had to walk to see you. Do you honest think that's being an accident?"

"What are you saying?" Allyson asked. Once again he throw up his hands and answered quietly, "I was completely telling you the true, I'm a freak."

Allyson shook her head saying gently, "You're not a freak." Danny didn't look convinced. Trying again he said, "Look about 3 months ago I was walking to school and I saw a really cool magic book and how much I wanted it, but it didn't show up in my hands, like the sake board did"

"Why is that possible?" Allyson asked now really concerned. After all he was supposed to be more powerful than Max, but Danny's magic seemed to be going backwards. "I don't know, after that happened I've spent months trying to figure what's wrong with my powers. I can't control my magic anymore Allyson, it's almost as bad as when we first met."

"That must be so scary for you," she said quietly. He nodded saying, "yeah it's…it's terrifying. That's why I don't have any friends anymore…I'm back to being a freak again." Allyson looked at him hurt and whispered, "that's not true Danny, you still have me." Danny looked at her and smiled, "I don't count you as a friend, I- what is that?" Danny exclaimed frightened beyond believe. Allyson was totally confused; until she looked down to wear Danny was staring. On her finger was Max's ring. As soon as she saw it a cool voice called from the doorway.

"Wonderful isn't it, Danny's going to die by the very person who saved him once, how perfect," Max said sneering. Both Danny and Allyson stared at him in shock and fear combined. Allyson tried in vain to get the ring off her finger, but as she had once told Danny the wearer couldn't take it off. Danny stepped in front of her and asked, "I thought it had to be a magic person to work."

Max shook his head saying, "I made it more powerful, now that Allyson has your Magic Danny, but the magic will be to strong causing both of you to die." Danny's eyes had tears in them now, but Allyson has beside his side in an insistent. "Danny grab my hand and focus all your anger on Max," she said mentally. He answered back mentally, "What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me," she said out loud, holding out her hand for him to take. He clasped it tight and Max laughed, "you think you're going to win Allyson, oh well lets get this over though." With that he shot a fire ball at them, but a shield came up around them. He tried about ten more times, but the shield stayed as strong as ever. Finally Allyson said, "Now it's our turn, ready Danny." He nodded and they both focused their anger on Max. Allyson raised her hand with the ring on it and shot a beam of pure white light out of her palm.

The light engaged Max in a blinding light. When the light faded Max had vanished, but not for good and Allyson had fallen to the floor. Danny kneeled down next to her tugging off the ring and throwing it into the vent. Then turning back to her Danny cradled her in his arms saying, "Allyson please wake up, I need you your so much more then a friend to me, please"

"What am I" a small voice asked. Danny looked down and found himself staring into the deep sea green eyes of his lovely Allyson. He sighed happily and leaned down saying, "You're my dear lovely girlfriend." With those words they hugged each other tightly, neither of them pulling away.


End file.
